Gravedigger
by Kirua Gasai and Yami Kitsune
Summary: I will admit, it is very angsty and involves character deaths in the form of suicide though I do not approve of it. Yūgi, Ryou, and Mariku had fought hard enough. What will be their message to their gravedigger before they leave this world? AU, OOC.


Kirua: ...I apologize for the mess up in the schedule. There are mitigating circumstances and they are not in anyway benevolent.

Yami: If you came here for Kirua's usual angst one-shots, you are terribly mistaken. The angst has twisted from depression and anguish with a hint of drama or romance to fury and destruction with a hint of tragedy and most likely a liter of profanity. If you believe that it's wrong and etc. then oh well.

Gravedigger

Like a gathering of darkness, malevolence was abundant in three hikaris lives. Mariku, Ryou and Yūgi all try to fight. But how can you fight when hell is always at your doorstep? How can you fight as it watches you toss and turn as you violently sleep? They delved for an answer and returned with nothing but sadness. They didn't know what to do, how to do it, or even when. They were discarded. Lost in a world they never belonged in.

"I can't take it! I can't, I can't, I can't!" Ryou screamed as the hikaris huddled on the bed. As the other two tried to comfort the latter, they too were at their limit; crying silently. "It's okay Ryou...we just need more time to work this out." Yūgi said softly. "Yūgi's right...just need...more time..." Mariku hesitantly agreed.

Trying to be strong for each other was all they could do. Even though they have all given up, they wouldn't let one of them fall. Their bond were unbreakable and if one fell, the other two shall blatantly follow. That's their logic. That's their life...and how things started going into affect.

"But that's the thing..." Ryou replied, still sobbing. "We all know it...we don't have time. We tried our best and now, everything is done. Why can't we just simply let go of this fight and surrender? We fought long enough. We live in a world we do not belong in. So why shouldn't we just leave?" Ryou cried. It was hard for the other two to do anything about their friend. They knew he was right but...what was holding them back? What stopped them from saying sayanora to this world?

...

Yūgi's father and mother died in an attack by thugs. His grandfather took care of him, teaching him everything he could. Though when Yūgi turned 10, his grandfather became ill. The boy became extremely concerned and attempted excessively to treat him. One day, he just ceased movement...panicking, Yūgi called the ambulance and their response a few hours later was his grandfather was pronounced dead. It devastated Yūgi and the ten-year old spiraled into depression with heavy thoughts of depression. After running away from the thirtieth foster home, Yūgi ran away, that day he met Ryou and Mariku.

Ryou and Mariku were best friends since birth. When they were six, their families were attacked and murdered in front of their eyes. They ran as far as their little feet could've gone, weeping together as the experience was etched in their minds. They fought hard to get to Domino City and when they met Yūgi, they felt as if they would survive then...but life wasn't that way.

...

Reflecting...nothing was holding them back..."We should leave...it makes sense...Jii-chan, Mom...Dad...everyone close to us are waiting..." Yūgi said bowing his head. "But should we die without happiness? At least we should get to watch the rain before we go..." Mariku proposed. "Yeah...it is our last favorite thing left..." Ryou agreed.

...

So the hikaris got up and went outside and enjoyed the rainy day, smiling before they would go away. Purifying themselves so that they would be clean of all pain and sorrow that memories bring.

They went on back inside, each taking a pen to write a quote, took a knife and slit their throats. Cuddling together, all warmth disappeared. The hikaris left without a single fear.

On the day of their burial, their quote was announced, a few standbys stood in to hear the line, the quote was so painful, it made them all cry.

"Gravedigger...when you dig our grave, may you please make it shallow? So we may feel the rain..." It's the last thing we felt, it made us happy so please adhere to our request...

-Ryou Bakura

-Mariku Ishtar

-Yūgi Mutou

...

Fin

A.N:

Kirua: Yeah...it's sad. I know...but I was really feeling pain when I was typing this.

Yami: We have an official Facebook Page: Kirua Gasai and Yami Kitsune. We hope you follow it.


End file.
